


Fruit Pies

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat





	Fruit Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntap2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turntap2).



The inside of his mouth was sweet, coated with processed, artificial flavor that shouldn't have tasted so good. His cherry tongue slipped past Johnny's lips and stroked along Johnny's, filling his mouth with that sticky sweetness. Johnny moaned. Another moment passed and then they separated, barely a millimeter apart, and Johnny could feel his satisfied smirk.

"So?" His breath even smelled like cherries.

"Ye- yeah." Johnny struggled to put his head back together. "Yeah. You win." He couldn't see the other man's eyes through the lenses of his mask, but he could feel the amusement rolling off of him.

"I told you." He boasted softly, leaning in to claim his prize. Johnny thought he might have to start stocking up on those fruit pies.


End file.
